


Forbidden Desires

by Duke_Of_Ear



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Aliens, Eventual BDSM, Eventual Hardcore, Eventual Rough Kink, Flirting, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_Of_Ear/pseuds/Duke_Of_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I am working on, it's not completed yet but it's set to include future kinks such as: BDSM, Non-con, Sex Toys and Bondage, so if you don't like the darker stuff, maybe this isn't the right kind of fiction for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what do you think?" asked Isabelle, gesturing around the room. Her friend, Clare, folded her arms. 

"I think you've spent way too much time and money on this place," Clare answered.

"I can afford it," shrugged Isabelle, "so do you like it?" 

Clare pursed her lips, flicking her gaze from one area to the next. 

"It's alright, I suppose," she shrugged. 

"You love it," Isabelle grinned, "oh I knew you would!" 

Clare relaxed and laughed quietly, of course she did but what were they going to do down here? Isabelle had spent thousands of dollars and hours upon hours getting everything perfect, transforming her basement into a room where she could have a lot of kinky, BDSM sex. 

"I thought we could go out, hit the clubs," Isabelle shrugged, "see if we can't find a couple of hotties and bring them back here afterwards." 

"How do we even know if someone likes this sort of stuff?" Clare worried, "suppose they freak out?" 

"We'll just have to be careful," Isabelle replied, "come on, let's go and get ready. I'm feeling predatory." 

Clare followed her back upstairs, Isabelle was strictly a Dom and would never, ever even consider breaking the role, not even for a moment. Clare could go either way as a Switch, she really didn't mind which role she took on, as long as she got to join in. It was almost evening, so there was enough time to pick outfits and apply make up. Isabelle lived a few minutes out of the city, so as they drove along the road and Clare happened to be boredly staring out the window, there was a bright flash and then an orange glow. The sound came a few moments later, a loud crash and a wave like a sonic boom stalled the car and shook the ground. They were both stunned for a few moments, unable to fully register what had just happened. Their ears were ringing and it took them a while to get orientated again. 

"The fuck?" Isabelle got out of the car, "what was that?" 

"It came from over there," Clare replied, getting out and pointing to the glow, "wanna go check it out?"

"Well we're not going anywhere in this heap," Isabelle kicked the car, "alright, come on then." 

They headed into the sparse thicket and walked towards the glow, stopping only when they reached what was obviously not a man made object. Or was it from a secret sect of government, like a test ship or something? 

"What the actual fuck?" Isabelle breathed, eyes wide. 

"Maybe we should get outta here," Clare suddenly changed her mind, "I don't want to get into trouble." 

"Shh!" Isabelle hushed her, "listen." 

They heard coughing coming from inside the craft and slowly, a panel budged open and someone fell out of it. Clare put her hand over her mouth, her eyes bugging now. He was slender and pale, with a shock of reddish orange hair and he wore a space suit with different colours striped onto it. Thick smoke was billowing out of the open panel behind him and he was on all fours, arms shaking to support himself but he collapsed and Clare instinctively rushed forwards to help him. 

"What're you doing?!" Isabelle spoke urgently, looking around warily as if someone might come along to catch them here, "it's against the law to touch an alien from outer space!" 

"That's a stupid law considering the government keeps insisting there's no such thing!" Clare bit back, "help me!" 

"Clare! He could be carrying any kind of space disease!" Isabelle fretted, "come away from him!" 

Clare looked down at him, he was unconscious and so helpless, she felt pulled towards him. 

"We can't just leave him here," Clare insisted, "look how cute he is, we should help him." 

"Oh, right.. So he's cute and now we have to risk going to prison?" Isabelle reluctantly approached the two anyway, "so if he was ugly, we'd be outta here?" 

"That's not what I meant," Clare frowned, "look how helpless he is, he needs help, Isabelle." 

"Fine," Isabelle helped her to get the man back to the car, "but I don't see what we're going to be able to do for him, he's not even human! Look at those things!" 

Clare looked at the man's head, two antennae were protruding from it and she touched one, it felt flexible. 

"I like them," she smiled a little bit. They got him onto the back seat and lay him there, then they got into the car and Isabelle kept trying to start it up, eventually getting it going again. They turned around and headed back to Isabelle's home, both knowing this was highly against the law and yet both now curious to learn more about the man who had fallen from the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the house, Isabelle and Clare carried the man inside and lay him down on the sofa.

"He's not very heavy," Clare noted, "when do you think he'll wake up?" 

"I'm not sure," Isabelle replied, "he could be out for hours, or.. "

"Uhh," the man groaned and made a pained expression, indicating he was returning to consciousness. Clare took a few steps towards him, kneeling down beside the sofa.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Huhh, wha-?" the man slowly blinked open his eyes, looking at her as she blurred into focus.

"Ohh, Isabelle, he's gorgeous!" Clare spoke excitedly with a bright smile, "just look at his alien eyes, oh please can we keep him?"

"We don't even know if he speaks English!" Isabelle argued, but she had to agree, this guy was beautiful, in an unearthly sort of way. Clare looked back at the man, who was shifting now and starting to sit up dizzily, one hand placed delicately to his forehead.

"Greetings," Clare spoke loudly and clearly, "do you speak English?"

The man groaned again, shying away from her.

"Shh," he hushed her, "please, my hearing is very sensitive."

"Sorry," Clare quietened her voice, but at least he'd answered her question, "my name's Clare and this is my friend, Isabelle."

"Ziggy," he introduced himself, eyes closing as he held out his hand towards them, "you may kiss the back of it if you like and do you have an aspirin?"

Clare looked bewildered, but she gracefully accepted his hand with a giggle and kissed it softly, then she got up and went to fetch him an aspirin.

"How do you know what an aspirin is?" Isabelle wondered, ignoring the offered hand _(what a Diva!)_ "are you from here after all?"

"I took Earth Studies in my educa-.. ugh, please, my head is throbbing!" Ziggy clutched at his head, as if that might help it stop hurting.

"Here you go," Clare gave him an aspirin and a glass of water, "where did you come from? Why are you here?"

"Clare, please," Isabelle pulled her back, "the guy's obviously in a lot of pain. Leave him alone for a minute."

"Oh, right," Clare blushed, "sorry Ziggy."

He nodded and downed the aspirin, shuddering at the vile taste of the liquid she'd given him but desperate enough to take it for the sheer promise of pain relief.

"It's fine, really," Ziggy sat up a little more, the cloud of red pulsing his vision beginning to ease off already, "I'm from Mars, I wanted to come and see this place for myself but I crashed. I suppose.. I'm stuck here now."

Clare nodded, sitting next to him on the sofa now.

"You poor thing," she said, placing a sympathetic hand on his thigh, "don't worry, we'll look after you."

"We will?" Isabelle lifted her brow, "Clare, what about our plans?"

Ziggy looked slowly down at Clare's hand on his thigh, taking her wrist now and pushing her hand towards his crotch, until she yelped and pulled back in susprise, jumping up off the sofa.

"What're you doing?" she demanded. Ziggy winced at her sudden loud noises, covering his sensitive ears with his hands.

"Ow! Why are you shouting?" he asked her.

"Ziggy, you just tried to make me touch your.. whatever it is you've got down there!" Clare blushed furiously, then glaring at Isabelle, who was giggling nearby.

"I'm sorry," Isabelle laughed, "it's just so fucking funny!"

"I thought you were coming on to me," Ziggy explained, "you did touch my leg."

"I was being comforting!" Clare told him firmly, "that's not flirting!"

"But.. You said I am gorgeous," Ziggy pouted, looking at her confusedly, "what do you call that then?"

"He's got you there," giggled Isabelle.

"Oh very funny," Clare frowned at her, then she looked back at Ziggy again, "Ziggy, just because I like you, doesn't mean I want to touch your private parts. It doesn't work like that here on Earth." 

"Oh they're not private at all," Ziggy smiled at her obliviously, "wanna see?"

He stood up and she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No!" Clare said quickly, "Ziggy, no. Sweetness, we've only just met and.. "

"Clare, let him show us," Isabelle stepped in now, gently pulling Clare away from Ziggy, "clearly his world is so much more different than ours, we should make him feel at home in any way that we can. Would that make you feel better, Ziggy?"

"Oh yes," Ziggy nodded eagerly, "yes it would."

Clare looked reluctant, but finally agreed.

"Alright," she said slowly, "but only because this is highly unusual and you're not human. So, I guess it's okay."

Ziggy beamed.

"Brilliant!" he said brightly, stripping off his space suit to reveal quite the human looking male gendered body.

"Why am I actually surprised that it looks so human?" Clare wondered out loud, blushing as she looked him over. He was thin, but beautifully so and was he ever well endowed.. 

"Does everyone on your planet have such big cocks, Ziggy?" Isabelle asked him.

"Isabelle!" Clare hissed, mortified, "oh Ziggy, I am so sorry about her!"

"It's alright," Ziggy puffed out his toned chest proudly, "but in answer to your question, I'm not sure. Only males and the blessed have them of course, but this is mine and I'm very proud of it. Would you like to touch it?"

Isabelle smiled, she was really starting to like Ziggy but Clare was getting a little embarrassed by his open behaviour.

"What are the blessed?" Clare asked him.

"They have both male and female genitals," Ziggy explained, "and they can give birth, too."

Clare wished she hadn't asked, _how strange!_


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle stepped forwards, noting the way Ziggy's eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement as she reached down and stroked his cock. It was lengthy and thick, she lifted it into her palm and it felt heavy, growing harder the longer she held it and amazing her to see his size.

"It's a good thing I do yoga," Isabelle muttered and Ziggy looked at her amusedly.

"Do you like it then?" he asked her quietly, seeking to catch her eyes with his own, knowing she'd say yes. She looked into his alien eyes and her breath caught in her throat, she nodded slowly and he smiled warmly at her, showing her his slightly crooked teeth. Isabelle tilted her head and leaned towards him, he followed her lead and their lips met. Clare gawped as the antennae on his head sparked and crackled with blue bolts of electricity, it looked dangerous and she had to back away a little from them. Isbaelle felt Ziggy's tongue probing at her mouth and she opened it, a surprised moan escaping her as it shot right on in there and dueled with her own.

"Ugh, get a room, sheesh!" Clare grumbled, sitting down in an armchair with a huff. She was upset because she'd seen him first and now Isabelle was taking over, it didn't seem fair, she'd just wanted to get to know the guy first but it didn't mean she'd never want to sleep with him. Isabelle withdrew partway from Ziggy, breathing heatedly and gazing into his half closed eyes.

"You move fast, don't you?" she gasped, realizing quickly that she was being seduced.

"First in, best dressed," Ziggy murmured, kissing her neck and making her knees feel weak. His hands were on her hips, but now one slid up under her blouse to pinch and thumb at her right nipple through her bra. Isabelle moaned but pulled away from him firmly, pushing him back.

"No!" she told him in a fierce tone, "you don't do that!"

Ziggy looked bewildered at first, unsure why she had just shoved him like that to send him stumbling backwards. Then he looked at her with an expression of subtle anger, the word no was not one he liked to hear being directed at him.

"But that's how it goes," Ziggy said firmly, "you touch me, I touch you."

Isabelle took a deep breath to calm down, trying to remind herself he didn't know any better.

"Ziggy, I don't like being touched," Isabelle told him outright, "there's a time and a place when I do, but not right now and certainly not out here."

"I don't understand," Ziggy said quietly, "we were kissing, don't you want me?"

"Baby, of course I want you," Isabelle nodded, "it's just.. I'm really set in my ways, you know?"

But Ziggy didn't know, he just looked more confused.

"Tell you what," Isabelle moved away from him, "I'm going to head into town and buy you some clothes to wear, you can't just walk around here naked all the time. My mother visits, you know."

"Oh I don't mind," Ziggy replied.

"Yeah, I know," Isabelle said flatly, "but she would."

Ziggy took offense to this and pouted.

"Wouldn't she find me sexy?" he wondered, "I am pleasing to look at, right?"

"I am not going to argue that," Isabelle replied, "but things are more conservative here on Earth, it's just not the done thing to let everyone see you nude all the time. You could get into big trouble!"

She grabbed up her purse, looking at Clare.

"I'll be back in a few," she said hurriedly, "you'll be alright?"

"Yeah," Clare waved her off, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay," Isabelle nodded, "I'll see you guys later, Ziggy, behave yourself."

Ziggy looked at the door after she'd gone, then turned to Clare.

"I'll get you something to cover up with in the meantime," Clare offered.

"I'm really excited now, Clare," Ziggy whined softly.

"Oh, so am I," Clare misunderstood, "I've never met a Martian before!"

Ziggy took her admission of excitement the wrong way, believing it to be consent to approach her. Clare stepped back from him when he got too close, suddenly understanding what he'd meant now.

"Oh, no no, Ziggy, that's not what I - Ziggy!" she cried out as he grabbed her, hauling her against his heated body. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away and suddenly she squealed. Ziggy stumbled back, covering his ears and groaning.

"Oww.. " he complained.

"Sorry, Ziggy," Clare instantly felt badly for hurting him, "I think we got our wires crossed."

Ziggy started to get frustrated, he was easily upset and she was making him quite irritated by now. Isabelle had excited him, touching his cock and kissing him but she'd left him aroused without finishing what she'd started.

"Darling, if you don't have sex with me, I'm going to have sex with you," Ziggy warned her, "so what's it going to be?"

Clare gulped, she wanted it badly of course but not like that. She liked to take things slow, talk first and fuck later. It didn't have to lead into anything serious, she just wasn't comfortable having sex with someone she knew nothing about.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare thought that Ziggy looked very uncomfortable, his eyes were glowering at her and it made her feel timid. When he noticed this however, Ziggy tried on another tactic and sighed heavily, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry, Clare," he apologized, "everything is just so new and overwhelming here, I don't know how to fit in. I'm useless!"

Clare looked sad for him and moved over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder gently and offering him a small smile when he looked at her.

"Oh Ziggy," she said to him softly, "it's alright, I shouldn't have been so abrupt with you. This is your first time visitng Earth, I should be a little more understanding."

His eyes lifted and met with hers, she touched his cheek and he hesitantly leaned in. Clare pulled back slowly at first, feeling his hand at the back of her head now, pulling her closer. She finally met with his lips against hers and felt how soft and welcoming they were, it made her sigh and they began to make out quite heatedly. Her yelp muffled by his mouth, Clare couldn't stop him from pushing her down onto the sofa. He covered her body with his own, but she wasn't ready to go this far yet so she struggled against him. Ziggy was stronger than he looked, if she was going to get away, she'd need Isabelle's help at the very least. If she couldn't scream, what else could she do to stop him? Clare kicked out at Ziggy with her legs, but it only seemed to excite him more and he soon had her breasts exposed. Damn, he was quick! Both of his hands were now squeezing her breasts, thumbing her nipples while he continued to kiss her lips. He finally felt bold enough to move down to her neck and Clare arched her back, moaning in pleasure. Ziggy's hips were rolling, grinding himself against her and she felt his bulging hard cock pressing between her legs and making her very wet.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ziggy murmured against her skin.

"God, no!" Clare surprised herself, "keep going, ohh!"

"Mmmm," Ziggy hummed, delighted with her consent and suddenly hitching her skirt right up. Clare surged up, catching him by surprise and they tumbled to the floor, landing with her now straddling him and pinning his shoulders down. Ziggy winced, acting to be in pain and gasping.

"Ah!" he cried out, "I-I've hurt myself!"

Clare hesitated, she hadn't meant to cause him an injury.

"Are you alright?" she asked, moving off him, "oh Ziggy, I'm so, so sorry! I.. "

She didn't get to finish talking, because he had siezed the moment of hesitation to suddenly now pin her to the floor instead. Clare realized she'd just been had, it pissed her off but she also couldn't help but hand it to him, he was clever. She was going to need to keep her wits about her with this one, making a note to herself to never fall for that trick again, but would she remember every single time? Perhaps it depended on his dedication and the amount of effort he put into his little display, she'd have to gauge it on a situation by situation basis, for what if he truly did get hurt and she didn't believe him? That's the trouble with telling lies, it could get you into more trouble than what it was worth.

"You little shit!" she accused him, "let me up!"

"You said I could keep going, Clare," Ziggy pouted, suddenly looking hurt with his big, sad blue eyes. Clare softened her gaze at him, giving a sigh of defeat.

"I did, didn't I?" she admitted, "well, can we at least go somewhere more comfortable than the living room floor?"

"Okay Clare," Ziggy agreed, moving off her. She took him by the hand and led him down into Isabelle's new dungeon scene, there was a large bed in there that would be perfect because technically, that's what it was for.


End file.
